The alternate life
by Narutokorra
Summary: What if it had gone differently .What if Itachi took Sasuke with him to the Akatsuki. And Naruto already knew about the Kyuubi inside of them. Sakura was never a fangirl and instead she a mole working for Akatsuki. What would be the alternatife life for Team 7? Sasusaku Naruhina
1. Midnight leave

**Midnight leave**

Itachi stood emotionlessly behind his parents body. He studied his brother's face looked at him wide eyes. His body could'nt tell wether it was from fear or anger. Finally gathering his courage,Sasuke stuttered.

"N-nii-chan,hhow could you d-do this?"

Itachi gave silence as his answer. Mentally Itachi bit his lip,he couldn't bear to see his brother's face. It was a combination of fear,disappointment and anger.

"Yes,I kill our family but it was orders by the elders. I had no choice but to obey the elders' commands. The Uchiha clan was planning a coup d'etat."

"So,Konoha is to blame?

"Yes" Itachi stated coldly. Suddenly Sasuke's onyx eyes turned crimson. Itachi was shocked to see sharingan. Guilt mades its way into Itachi's heart. He knew very well that Sasuke would follow him. It was a huge mistake telling Sasuke the truth. Keeping a cool façade he stated coldly.

"After this,I will be joining the Akatsuki."

"I'm coming with you"

"If you do,you will be targeted by people,you will be despised and hated"

"I don't care. I'll do whatever it takes to protect the only family member I have," Sasuke said determinedly. Itachi's eyes soften slightly. Even after all of this, Sasuke still loves him.

"Very well then,let us take our leave."

HOKAGE TOWER,0300 hours

"Well,it would seem that Itachi took Sasuke with him." Danzou said to Sarutobi Hiruzen and the elders. The sandaime had to bit his lip. It was a terrible tragedy to the Uchiha clan. Alas,he could 'nt do anything about it. Danzou spoked yet again

"We need to find a distraction for this. Not to mention we need to keep an eye on the Kyuubi jinchuuriki."


	2. Dirty truth

**Dirty truth**

A ten year old Naruto stood on top of the hokage mountain. For once,he wasn't pranking or running around the village. No,he looked peaceful. Exactly two years ago he learnt that there was a demon inside of him. A demon that once nearly destroy the entire village.

_Flashback_

Naruto was sprawled on the ground. It was a bloody sight really. Earlier three boys had beaten him up mercilessly. So there he was,bloodied and covered with bruises. Slowly,he felt himself black out.

Naruto opened his eyes. He looked at his surroundings. It was pitch black. He walked aimlessly. Suddenly,he saw huge and tall poles. It was a big cage. 'What's big enough to fit in there?' he thought to himself. As he looked up,he saw a paper with kanji for 'seal' on it. Naruto looked confusedly at the cage.

Finally,Naruto noticed something very very creepy. He felt like someone was breathing loudly. He staggered back and fell on his butt. 'A ghost!'

Then,as if on cue,two crimson red eyes with black slits snapped open. It was cat like eyes. As the eyes opened,a bit of orange light also appeared. Naruto's eyes widen immediately .Inside the cage was'nt a ghost or a slimy monster like Narto expected,no,instead there was a giant orange fox. It was no ordinary fox as it had nine tails swinging calmly behind it. Naruto stared wide eyed at the fox.

Finally regaining his conscious,Naruto let out an ear splitng scream. He scrambled back. Naruto was'nt that stupid. He heard about the Kyuubi before. He learnt that the Kyuubi had attack Konoha 8 years ago. What made him wondered was the fact that _it_ was right in front of him.

Kyuubi or Kurama observed Naruto with cold bored eyes.

"Calm down kid,I'm not going to eat or hurt you" Kurama stated calmly.

"T-that's easy for you to say! You kidnapped me! A-and and… Wait a second… You're supposed to be dead. How are you alive?! Where are we? What's going to happen to me? YOU TALK?!"

Naruto blabbered in fear. Kurama rolled his eyes in annoyance. It was bad enough his previous vessel was loud as hell. He went years of torture listening to Kushina rant about her daily life. Not to mention all the female facts _he_ had discovered. He didn't want to experience the same shit again. He growled.

"No I didn't kidnapped you. We're inside your mind. I'm not dead because I can't be killed,I can only be sealed. 8 years ago, that good for nothing Yondaime sealed me inside of you. Thanks to him,we're stuck with each other as long as you're alive."

It took a while,but Naruto managed to process all the things he heard.

"NO. no no no no no. You're sealed inside of ME!" he stammered in denial. Then it clicked inside of him. "That's why all those people hate me. IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU! But why,why did the Yondaime sealed you inside of me?! Why choose me? Why did he ruined my life?

Naruto was screaming and crying now. He clutched his hair tightly. It all made sense. All those insults,the beating,the abuse, EVERYTHING was because of what's inside of him. Kurama was better if the kid found out sooner than later.

/

"He had to choose his son for the sacrifice." Kurama answered casually .Naruto gaped at his words. The Yondaime was his father. His idol was his father. It made sense. He'd seen the pictures of the Yondaime. It was similar to him. Though he had so much questons to ask. So many answers he wanted. Unpleasantly,Kurama scowled.

"Ask me your questions later. You're getting conscious again. You can talk,or think to me in your head. And by the way,call me Kurama."

_Flashback end_

Indeed,Naruto had found out a lot of things. The fact that Kurama can heal him miraculously. That his mother was a previous vessel for the Kyuubi. But most important of all is that,if he dies Kurama will die with him. Ever since,Kurama had trained him.

Naruto turned around as he felt a presence behind him. He saw a cute pink haired girl with green eyes. She was,in a word,cute. Naruto smiled nervously.

"O-ohayo,nice day huh.. Umm,ano what's your name? I'm Uzumaki Naruto. And one day I'm going to become the hokage! Dattebato!" Naruto said gaining his confidence slowly. He decided to converse more to the pinkette.

"UHH,hey your hair is pretty. Do you want to go on a date with me?"

The strange pinkette scowled deeply .Naruto had come to a conclusion that the pinkette ,like everyone else,hated him. He was about to turn around around when the pinkette came running towards him. She was holding a sword that was made out of green chakra. There was only one thing running in Naruto's mind.

**_Crap_**

Sakura ran at the bolnde with her sword gripped in her hands. She rised her sword and yelled

"SHANNARO"

Naruto quickly scrambled on his feet. The sword missed him by only inches. He ran down the stairs. Sakura cursed under her breath. She chased after Naruto and kept trying to stab him. Naruto knew the best way to get out of here was to get to open place where people were everywhere.

Naruto growled mentally. Out of all times,Kurama choose to disappear now. Meanwhile,Sakura was seething. '**_Cha!How dare he ran away just like 's kill him now' _**inner Sakura cheered. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

Finally,Naruto came to a dead end. There was no way out for him. Sakura,seeing it as an opportunity, quickly stepped up and stabbed Naruto's right shoulder. Blood dripped down like flowing water.

Naruto groaned out in pain. He felt his eyes shifted. The next thing he knew black clouded his mind as he fell into unconsciousness. The last thing he saw was pink hair and a pair of determined and smug green eyes.

Naruto looked around him and saw familiar poles. He was inside his mind with Kurama. He gasped,shock clearly written in his face. The pink haired girl was there too and she was looking at the Kyuubi. Her sword was held tightly in her hands.

Kyuubi looked boredly at the pinkette. **'Based on that sword you're holding and the fact that you're here,I'm guessing you're Hiromi's kid.'**

Sakura gripped her sword tighter. Her knees shook violently. To be honest,Sakura was downright scared. Who wouldn't be if they see a huge demon in front of them . Maybe she overestimate herself. "Y-you're TALKING!"she shouted shutting her eyes tightly.

Kurama rolled his eyes. Why are people always surprised to know _he_ could talk.

One thing for sure is that it's going to be a long day for Naruto,Kurama and Sakura.

_The next day_

Naruto walked towards the academy casually. It had been 2 days since his encounter with the pink haired girl. Thinking about her,he frowned. Naruto couldn't help but felt a strange attraction towards her. Maybe it was because of her long pink hair. Yes,it was what he kept telling himself along the way to the academy.

He entered the large classroom silently. He didn't have any friends. In fact he had become less loud since the kyuubi came stumbling into his life. Speaking of which,he hadn't heard Kurama's voice since yesterday. It was usually a hobby for _him_ to abuse Naruto even inside his own mind. As he sat down he noticed the girls swooning over the Sai kid.

Said boy was giving them his usual fake smile. Naruto had a strong dislike towards him. Everyone just simply gave their attention to Sai who didn't even do anything! Meanwhile Naruto had to do something absolutely horrific to earn their attention. Naruto glared at the boy.

He was about to insult Sai,but then Iruka entered the class. He was cheery as usual. He knocked on the whiteboard,earning the attention of everyone in the class. He cleared his throat before speaking,"I have great news. We are having a new student coming today. I want you all to behave and treat _her_ nicely."

Naruto instantly gulped. 'Please not that weird pink kid. Please oh please let it not be her.' Naruto chanted in his head pleadingly. But alas,Naruto was let down because the girl who entered the classroom was none other than the pink haired girl. Naruto looked down crestfallen.

Sakura who noticed Naruto was brooding immediately flushed red with anger. **_'Shannaroo!How dare he make that face to us!' _**Sakura could'nt help but agree with what Inner Sakura was saying. She returned her attention towards her new sensei. "Right,everyone this is our new student,Haruno Sakura. Sakura,you may take your seat."

Sakura took a seat between Naruto and Sai. She looked straight ahead as Iruka gave them their lesson. Nearly all the girls in class glared at Sakura for sitting next to their precious Sai. All three,Naruto,Sakura and Sai ignored them.

Sai looked at Sakura out of the corner of his eye. He could tell that there more to Haruno Sakura than meets the eye. He needed to consult with Danzo later.


	3. Cherry Blossom and Shy Mouse

**Cherry Blossom and Shy Mouse**

It was _recess._

Hinata ate lunch while thinking thoughtfully. However it was not Naruto she was thinking of. She was thinking about Sakura whom she had just met yesterday.

_Flashback_

Hinata walked along the streets of Konoha quietly. Her father,as always,was displeased of her. It was because she was weak. Well,you can't classify her as weak just yet .It was just,that her skills were average. A total opposite of her own little sister. Unlike Hinata,Hanabi's skills were near to non exhistents. Hanabi was skilful even at such young age. Hinata sighed sadly.

Hinata felt herself fall on her butt as she accidently bumped into someone. She rubbed her head. As she looked up she saw a girl her age with pink hair. The pink haired girl seem to be frantic over the spilled instant ramen cup. Guilt instantly made its way into Hinata's heart.

Sakura was ranting over her ramen. She was already broke and had spent all of her money for the ramen. And she haven't even payed her rent yet. She was going to leave Konoha sooner than she thought.

Sakura hadn't noticed the dark blue haired girl who bumped into her. That was until Hinata spoked timidly.

"A-ano,g-gomen.I-I was'nt looking w-where I was going."

Sakura froze from her stared at the girl in front of her. She seemed nice .Sakura could'nt yelled at her for ruining her ramen. As much as Sakura hated to admit it,_she _was a sexist. If the person in front of her was a boy,she would have scream her heart out. Unfortunately,it was not a boy. So,Sakura did what she usually do in situation like this….

Sakua laughed nervously.

"Ehehe,umm..It's okay. You didn't mean so there's no harm done," Sakura lied nervously. **_'Cha,damnit! Now we have to starve ourselves all day long! '_**Inner Sakura yelled angrily. Although Sakura was saying 'she did'nt mind' to Hinata,Hinata thought that it did matter as Sakura was griping her kunai and nearly causing it to bend.

"A-ano,if you don't mind,m-maybe I could treat you lunch since I bumped into you." Hinata said offering her hand. " ,it's okay." despite her words Sakura's hand was already taking Hinata's hand. Hinata could'nt help it,she had to giggle. Sakura's body and mouth were doing two opposite things. It was silly and amusing. Sakura however blushed in shame as she walk along side with Hinata.

Suddenly,it cross their mind that they didn't know each others name. Sakura was the first to ask "What's your name? I'm Haruno Sakura." Hinata was about to reply her name when she froze. _Hyuuga. _

She wasn't fit to be called a Hyuuga. She was weak.

"Hinata. My name's Hinata." she blurted out. Sakura didn't bother to ask what her family name is,which Hinata was glad for. So, the pair continued to slightly classy stall.

It wasn't until they arrive had Hinata noticed the fact that _she,_for once,didn't stutter when she replied her name.

Lunch was quiet.

Hinata had brought her acquaintance to the Ichiraku stall. Naruto's favourite stall,Hinata noted silently. It was quiet as they waited for their order to arrive.

Suddenly,Ayame came with a tray of their order. Sakura's eyes widen immediately. There was slight drool on her face. "Hinata-san looked!"

Hinata scrunched her nose slightly. In the Hyuugas compound,behaviours like drooling or snorting was banned. It was unlady like. Seeing Sakura do that,made her perfect side emerged. The perfect side that every Hyuuga needed to have. So,on reflex Hinata replied absentmindedly.

"Look at what? Your drooling?" as soon as those words were out Hinata clamped her mouth shut. It was rude of her to say that. Again,why wasn't she stuttering. Of all times,she had to have the Hyuuga side of her now. She was going to apologize when Sakura cut her off.

"No,Hinata-san. Looked at the ramen. It looks so fresh! See the hot boiled egg and how delicious it looks. This is the life!" Sakura beamed at her. Hinata put her hand around her mouth to prevent from giggling out loud. Sakura looked at her weirdly.

"Hinata-san,are you giggling?"

"N-no." she replied relieved that Sakura didn't questioned it further. Hinata let her thoughts lingered as she ate. Somehow she felt comfortable around Sakura. It was strange. She never felt it before. And she never not stutter around anyone. Without thinking twice Hinata uttered the words that changed her whole life completely.

"S-sakura-san,I know this is a bit sudden but will you be my friend."

Sakura blinked.

_Once._

_Twice.._

_Thrice…_

"NANI?!"

"G-gomen for shouting. But you really want to be my friend? I have a HUGE forehead. And,and.."  
>"I-I take it you don't want to be my friend then.." Hinata said sadly.<p>

"NO!"

Sakura finally calmed down and gave a nervous smile at Hinata.

"Actally,I'd be honoured to your friend."


	4. Messy beginnings

**Messy beginnings**

2 years later

Today was the big day of the graduation ceremony. Everyone was anxious to see who was with whom. All girls were hoping to be on the same team as Sai. All girls except Sakura and (who was very bored) moaned miserablely beside her blue haired friend. Over the years they had become bestfriends. Sakura had helped Hinata to overcome her Hinata would still stutter sometimes.

Sakura glared at the girls who were arguing about who would sit next to Sai. Had they have no shame? Sakura was hoping to be on the same team as Hinata but she knew very well that kunoichi wouldn't be put on the same team together. Hey,you could still hope right? Suddenly it struck her. Sakura wasn't here to play around and make friend. She was on a mission for Pete's sake. Here she was having a best friend. Being all happy together.

Sakura clutched her fist. What would Hinata's reaction be if she knew who Sakura really was? **_'She'll probably hate us.' _** Inner Sakura thought solemnly. Hinata immediately noticed her friend suddenly darkening mood. Hinata cast a worried glance at her. She was about to ask when she noticed her crush squatting in gront of Sai.

Naruto glared at Sai whose face was inches from him. Sai returned the favour. The girls around them shouted angrily at Naruto. Suddenly,a brunette accidently knocked into Naruto thus making him leaned in and kiss Sai. Both boys looked bewildred.

Hokage's office, 0730 hours

The hokage chuckled as he watched the scene on the crystal ball. Kakashi,Asuma and Kurenai sweatdropped when they saw Naruto accidently kissed Sai.

_Baka._

Sarutobi sighed wearily. "Naruto,always getting into trouble."Kakashi was the first to ask."Hokage-sama,why did you ask us here?" The other jounins looked at the hokage expectantly. Again,said man sighed. "I want to keep an eye on a few of the students. Specifically Uzumaki Naruto,Haruno Sakura and Sai." The old man looked at the jounins' reactions. This time,his son was the one to spoke.

"I can understand Naruto, but what about the other two?"

"I take it you know Haruno Hiromi?

The three jounins nodded.

"She's not his daughter is she?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes she is. Needless to say I was quite surprised when she first came to Konoha requesting to stay here. However I could not refused as Hiromi had sacrifice a lot for Konoha. But I'm worried,Sakura's loyalty is not yet to be confirmed. I cannot risk anything. Hiromi was a talented shinobi,there's no doubt that Sakura would inheret his talent."

Kakashi nodded at the explanation that was given. Putting on a serious face he inquired, "What about Sai?"

"Sai is a root ANBU who was assigned by Danzou. He's keeping an eye on Naruto. I'm afraid Sai not to be trusted anymore than Haruno Sakura is. I take you would do well on keeping an eye on them?"

"Hai,hokage-sama." They replied in unison.

Academy, 0745 hours

Naruto rubbed his swollen cheek. Getting beat up by all the girls was an ugly experience. **'You're pathetic kid.'** Kurama told him offhandedly. Naruto immediately sat straight wearing an angry expression. 'So now you're here. Where were you when I got beat up?!'

**'I was busy..'**

'BUSY! Busy doing what?! How are you busy? You're supposed to be in my head all the time! '

**'I have a life too kid. '**

Before Naruto could continue arguing with Kurama, Iruka-sensei already cut him off by announcing the turned his attention towards his surrounding.

'Hmm.. Who should be on my team? Well I don't really care as long as I'm not with Sai-dumbass. '

**'How about the Haruno girl? '**

'Sakura-chan is nice and pretty but she stab me 5 times already. If she didn't try to kill me I'd want to be on a team with her.'

**'Too late to say that kid.'**

'What do you mean?'

Suddenly Naruto noticed both Sai and Sakura were looking at him. Naruto looked at them confusedly. Sai gave his usual fake smile at him while Sakura looked annoyedly at them.

"Well looks like we're on the same team,dickless. '

"Naruto-baka,didn't you listen? We're team 7."

Naruto looked horrorfied at them. A shout of "NANI?! " was heard throughout Konoha.

/

Naruto,Sai and Sakura sat in the classroom quietly. All three was displeased with their teammates. Not to mention their sensei was very very late. Team 7 should be remembered as the most miserable team ever. Well t has a nice ring to it.

Naruto groaned loudly. He couldn't take it anymore. Doesn't the damn jounin know how to look at a watch? Even he knows how to do that. Naruto glanced at his teammates. Sai was smiling. Fake obviously. Meanwhile,Sakura looked equally as annoyed as Naruto.

Naruto grinned wickedly. He sneakily made his way towards the door. Carefully and slowly he put a blackboard eraser in between the door. Sakura groaned.

"Naruto-baka,a jounin wouldn't fall for that."

**_'Shannaro! I can't wait to see what happens.'_**

"But Sakura-chan,WE waited for THREE HOURS!"

**'She's right kid. A jounin would never fall for that.'**

Just then a 'plop' sound emmited.

There in front of them stood a silver haired man covered in white dust. Naruto fall back laughing out loud. Sakuta and Sai looked bewildred (though Sai contained it well) that a jounin would fall for such simple trick. Kakashi looked at his students uncaringly before stating…

"My first impression of you guys is…..I hate you all."

Naruto stopped laughing and all three genin glared at their teacher.

/

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Dattebayo! I like ramen and pretty girls with pink hair. I hate Sai-dumbass and I'm slightly scared of Sakura-chan." He shuddered slightly while glancing at said girl. Sakura glared at him looking very murderous. "My hobbies are pranking and eating ramen. My dream is to be the next hokage! Dattebayo!"

Kakashi nodded and gestured for Sakura to introduce herself.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like pink and cats. I hate Sai and I detests Naruto. My hobbies are reading medical scrolls and training with Hinata-chan. My dream is to complete my mission."

Kakashi eyed the pinkette worriedly. 'What could her mission be? ' he thought to himself. The ex-ANBU looked at the ravenette mentally telling him to introduce himself.

"My name is Sai. I like drawing. I hate everyone here. My hobbies are drawing. My goal is to complete my mission."

Again Kakashi thought worriedly to himself. He really needed to keep an eagle eye on his students. He cheerfully clamped his hands and stated simply.

"Tomorrow meet me at the Team 7 bridge at 6 a.m. We're going to have a little survival test. Make sure you don't eat or else you'll puke. Ja ne.

With that the silver haired jounin disappeared with a poof so his beloved students couldn't question him further. Naruto turned towards his new teammates only to find them leaving.

/

"Sooo, Sakura-chan how about we get some ramen. I mean I know we didn't get along very well but this is our chance to get to know each other better."

Sakura stopped. Slowly she turned towards Naruto.

"Hentai." Sakura accused pointing a finger at Naruto. Naruto scrambled backwards and pointed a finger at Sakura.

"Why would you say that Sakura-chan ?!"

The two genins stood face to face with each other. Sai who had stopped walking the same time Sakura did smiled.

"Dickless, I didn't know you were a pervert. That's disgusting." Sai said shaking his head dissapointedly. Naruto glared furiously at his teammates and crossed his arms childishly.

"TEME! Don't agree with her! "

/

The next day at Team 7 bridge

The three students of Team 7 stood-or rather Sai and Sakura stood while Naruto sat,on the bridge of Team 7 training ground. Naruto glared at the blue sky which had the same colour as his eyes.

"Oh come on! Kakashi-sensei was supposed to be here two hours ago."

Sakura couldn't help but agree with Naruto. Couldn't the man be punctual for once? Simultaneously their stomachs growled. They (taking Kakashi's advice) didn't have ,Kakashi stepped into view.

"YOU'RE LATE"

Kakashi looked amusedly at Naruto and Sakura shouting and screaming at him. Sai just gave his usual fake smile though there was a twitch of irritation in his eyes. Kakashi laughed nervously before giving his soon-to-be usual excuse.

"Why you see,I got lost in the road of life."

Both Naruto and Sakura snorted at his silver haired man cleared his throat before speaking seriously.

"So," Kakashi's voice rang loud and clear as he looked at his students' expression before continueing," I'm giving you a survival test. I have two bell in my hands. The three of you will try to get it before the alarm rings. You may use whatever weapon,jutsu or anything to defeat me. I want you to give it your all."

Sai,Sakura and Naruto relaxed slightly. I mean he couldn't even dodge an eraser. How hard could it be trying to get a Sakura eyed the bell curiously.

"There're only 2 bell and 3 of us?"

Kakashi smirked.

"The two who gets the bell will continue training to become a ninja however, the one who doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the academy. Like I said,to pass this exam you need to intend to kill me."

Kakashi studied his students carefully. As he expected,fear clouded their eyes. Naruto,being the reckless one he is,immediately lunged at Kakashi. In one swift movement,Kakashi had both Naruto's hands behind his back. Kakashi smirked at their bewildred looks.

'So he's that skillful?' Sai thought to himself.

'Amazing! I didn't even see he moved.' Sakura bit her lip worriedly.**_'Cha! Don't worry. We'll get those bells for sure! Shannaro!'_**

"Okay then,Start!"

All three hid in the bushes. Kakashi was impressed to say at least. They had concealed their presence rather well.

"Hey you! Let's fight."

All excluding one that is…

Sakura's P.O.V

That baka! He can't just charge like that. I looked as the fight between Naruto and Kakashi-sensei commence. Then I looked around to find Sai in a bush several feet away from me. I need to find a plan quick.I concentrated on my hand.

Finally my green chakra resurfaced and slowly shaping into a sword. I held it tightly. I turned my attention towards the previous fight only to discover Kakashi gone and Naruto hanging from a huge tree. I couldn't sense then (Kakashi-sensei and Sai) anywhere Iran into the forest.

End P.O.V

Kakash's P.O.V

I stood at the forest clearing boredly . Across from me was the Root ANBU.

"So,you're the top of your class huh?"

"Yup! Super Beast Imitation technique. (sorry I couldn't find the name for Sai's technique) " Sai yelled while drawing on his scroll. A dragon flew out a attack Kakashi. Said man made a few handseals and created a stone wall.

Kakashi looked up only to find Sai gone. He looked around wearily.

_Left,right,down,up WAIT.._

_UP!_ Kakashi's eyes widen as he saw Sai riding an ink bird. He quickly blew fire at the ink bird. Fortunately it hit the bird making it disappear. Suddenly birds with explosion tags flew at Kakashi. The jounin avoided it however he was slightly hurt as the explosion tags did its job.

Kakashi saw Sai lunging towards one of the bells. Wanting to end the fight already,Kakashi used his favourite jutsu thus leaving Sai trapped underground with only his head sticking outside.

(Sorry I'm not good at writing fight scenes.)

No P.O.V

Sakura stood defensively holding her sword in front of her. She had just sense Kakashi's chakra presence. Beads of sweat fell on her forehead. 'I hadn't start fighting and I'm sweating like a pig.' She thought inwardly.

Kakashi cast a genjutsu on the pinkette. To be honest he was quiet surprised when he saw the sword Sakura was holding but was quickly reminded that this was Haruno Hiromi's daughter.

Sakura barely got out of the genjutsu. It was dear luck that she remembered training genjutsu with Hinata. She walked around slowly. In a flash Kakashi had clashed his kunai with her sword. Due to Kakashi's strength Sakura nearly fell but she did a flip. She concentrated on her chakra carefully. Her chakra suddenly exploded and fell like rain. Kakashi jumped back and stared at the strange phenomenon.

He noticed that her chakra slightly burned down the leaves and trees like some sort of acid. Just as Sakura was about to lunge forward and attack when she heard a loud ring rang through the quiet forest. Sakura sighed in defeat. Again she concentrated on her left hand and all her chakra slowly came back towards her.

(Again I'm very sorry for skipping a lot of things and makin the fight scene forgive me)

/

"I have good three won't be going back to the academy." Kakashi announced cheerfully. Naruto,being oblivious, cheered happily. Sakura and Sai remained unaffected. They both knew that it wasn't the time to be celebrating when neither of them had attained a single bell at all. It was too good to be true. After all things couldn't be that simple.

"Because you guys might as well dropped out of the ninja program." Naruto's jaw dropped and he imitated his teammates behaviour by looking down sadly. "You didn't get the point of this exercise. Naruto all you did was lunge at me without any plan at all. You didn't think of teaming up with your comrades. Sai, I'll admit I was very impressed by your performance but you did everything all on your own. When you go on missions you will have to rely on your teammates just like they will rel on you. And Sakura,You did well when you release the genjutsu but you didn't help any of your teammates. Even when you saw Naruto dangling from the tree you made no move to try and help him."

All three genin winced at their sensei's words. Kakashi sighed dissapointedly. He tossed a rope at Sai.

"Go tie Naruto up. You two can eat lunch then afterwards I will give you a second chance. But DON'T feed Naruto or I will punish you as well."

Kakashi made a turn to walk away. Sai was about to tie Naruto up to the pole when Sakura raised her head confidently.

"Iie."

Kakashi looked back without turning his body to face her. He quirked an eyebrow in a questioning manner. Sakura took a deep breath before replying.

"Iie.. Y-you can't tie Naruto up. We need to work as a team and if Naruto's unwell our team would be unstable."

Naruto looked at the pinkette shock written on his face. He felt bad for whispered at her hastily.

"S-sakura-chan,you don't have to do this."

"Actually Kakashi-sensei,Ugl-I mean Sakura-san is correct we cannot work effectively if Dickl-Naruto-kun is unwell. He might slow us down. We are a team."

"So that's you're answer. Because you need to work as a team?"

All three nodded eagerly. They were prepared to hear their punishment bu their sensei grin cheerfully. "YOU…. Passed!" Kakashi laughed out loud when his students hell back anime style. He was beginning to warm up to those kids.


	5. Bittersweet

**Gomen if my story wasn't pleasing. Please leave a comment to criticize my story. SO,I'm going to time skip the Wave mission arc. Let's just say Naruto saved the day with Sai,Sakura and Kakashi. Don't worry Sasuke will appear very very soon. Let's enjoy the story (hopefully) and thank you for reading.**

**Itai! I nearly forget to say the disclaimer.**

**Naruto korra does not own Naruto as Naruto is Kishimoto's creation. I'm just borrowing for a little while. **

** Bittersweet**

A familiar pinkette sat at the Ichiraku stall eating ramen silently. Images of Sai nearly dieing and Haku actually dieing flashed through her mind. Sakura was not comfortable with deaths . She felt someone sat near her.

"Oii! Old man one pork ramen please!"

Naruto waited impatiently. He looked at Sakura, grinning playfully.

"Ne Sakura-chan,look at us. Two people alone. Kinda like a date aah?" Naruto winked at her while flashing a nice guy pose. He was desperately trying to lighten the mood by conversing with said girl. However Sakura seem to be in a bad mood today.

"So this other day I bumped into this guy and then-"

"Naruto stop. I want you to keep away from me."

"W-what's wrong? Is it because of what's inside of m-"

"IIE. It's just… I can't live the way you do. I can't be happy all the time. I'm different from you."

"What do you mean Sakura-chan?"

" I killed someone very dear to me. I'm a monster."

Naruto choked on his ramen. Ayame who happened to passed by immediately gave Naruto a glass of water. Naruto coughed repeatedly. Finally composing his breath Naruto turned to looked at Sakura only to find Sakura gone.

Naruto bit his lip worriedly. He put some money onto the table and stumbled his way outside the stall. Ayame looked at the retreating boy.

For the first time,Naruto actually didn't requested for any seconds…

/

Sakura walked through the streets of Konoha solemnly. She had received a letter from leader-sama yesterday reminding her of her mission. What was she thinking she could never have a happy life _at least_ not in Konoha. How would her… Her friends think of her?

_Hinata.._

_Naruto…_

"What are you doing here Sai? "

The paled face boy stepped out of the shadows smiling at the pinkette. Sakura looked at him plainly before speaking monotonously.

"Why are you here? I'm not stupid, I know you work for Danzou . What's your purpose with Naruto?

"Well Sakura-san I know you are far from stupid. However I have no intention to tell you my purpose with Naruto-san. If you really are curious,I'll put it simply. I am watching Naruto-san. Although I am foreign with your technique of fighting I'm well aware of your cursed blood-"

"URUSAI!"

Sai held his tanto in front of him defensively. At first Sakura was confused by his action when she realised that her chakra was shaped into multiple spears that threaten to hit Sai. The pinkette took a deep breath before focusing her chakra to disappear. Sai put down his tanto and looked at his companion sharply. Sakura ignored his look and continue walking away.

"Don't come to me like that ever again."

/

Akatsuki hideout,1300 hours

A blue haired woman walk stealthily along the hallway. Her black and red robe swaying slightly as she walked. She came to a halt in front of a grey door. Knocking the door calmly as her face kept a serious and professional expression.

A man with long black hair which was put in a pony-tail opened the door,his eyes bore into hers without much emotion. Said woman entered the room glancing at the two other occupants in the room.

"Itachi,you along with Kisame and Sasuke have a new mission. I want you to go to Konoha. Keep an eye on the kyuubi jinchuuriki. Don't make any rash moves. Just watch him. The details are on this file. "

The blunette handed a brown file at the elder ravenette. She eyed the three nuke-nins one last time before leaving the room.


	6. Guilty happiness

**Again I'm going to continue my story. Let's just say that they are going to the written exam. Sorry if you guys don't think this story is good enough. Forgive me for bad grammar.**

**Naruto korra does not own Naruto.**

** Guilty happiness**

Rookie 9 stood in the hall. Sakura and Hinata were conversing casually. Ino and Sai were flirting with each other while Shikamaru sleep near them. Though if you look closely you could see a slight twinge of irritation on him. Naruto and Kiba were arguing rather loudly. Shino was minding his own business next to Chouji who was eating silently.

Not far from rookie 9 three sand siblings were watching the scene. A certain redhead was twitching as he spotted a familiar pinkette. His two elder siblings snickered behind him. Gaara walked towards the pinkette with a neutral face however,there was murderous aura glowing with him.

Sakura stopped talking to Hinata looking very nervous. The Hyuuga heiress looked weirdly at her best friend. Sakura laughed nervously before speaking or rather stuttering.

"O-ohayo,p-panda-chan."

"Ha-Ru-No, didn't thought I'd see you here. Stop calling me those ridiculous names or else I will kill you."

Gaara said emphasing his four last words to the pinkette. Naruto and Sai stopped what they were doing and took a defensive step towards their teammate . Naruto glared at the Ichibi jinchuuriki.

"Oi,oi no need to go on a rampage buddy. Ne, do you know this guy,dattebayo?"

Sakura laughed nervously and loudly. The other participants looked at Sakura as if she was crazy. Gaara,knowing Sakura would never answer the question, replied without taking his eyes of the pinkette.

"4 years ago when she was staying in Sunagakure , she stabbed me a few times and use me as her dummy practice."

"Oooh. You too ah? Sakura-chan used me as her dummy practice too! She tried to stab me with her swords a few time, dattebayo!"

Naruto exclaimed. Gaara turned his attention towards Naruto though not before he raised anquestioning eyebrow at the pinkette. Sakura blushed,her expression was mixed of anger and embarrassment. She glared at the two boys.

"U-urusai ! That was in the past and s-stop talking out loud. People might hear you. B-bakas."

By then everyone had turned their attention elsewhere not caring about the trio. Sakura puffed out her cheeks angrily. Her so called best friend had already went to converse with her own teammates not wanting to be involved in Sakura's problem.

Naruto and Gaara were talking to each other or rather Naruto was talking loudly while Gaara was trying to ditch him. A spiky black haired boy who had a Sound headband tapped Sakura's shoulder lightly. The sword wielder spunned surprised.

"You shouldn't attract to much attention to yourself,pinky."

"And y-you should mind your own business,duckbutt."

**_'Shannaro! He's hot. Let's rape him!' _** Sakura ignored her inner but she failed to conceal her blush.

Naruto looked at the newcomer. Ino had also noticed Sasuke's appearance. She had to admit the boy looked somewhat familiar though Sasuke had a mask covering his face (similar to Kakashi's) and he was wearing a pair of sunglasses like Shino except his was square.

"Who are you,dattebayo?"

"You can call me,Kuro"

Sasuke lied smoothly. Sakura squinted her eyes. She somehow felt like she knew that he was lying. Gaara shifted annoyedly. He regretted coming over there. Curse him for not ignoring the pinkette. Though he was slightly glad,Shukaku wasn't as bloodlust as he would be whenever the pinkette was around.

Suddenly,a man bursted into the room looking very furious. Morino Ibiki faced the room looking at each participants. He had a frightening aura that could make anyone shiver. He stopped and gaze at Team 7. Sai, Naruto and Sakura tooked a step near each other.

"Naruto-hentai,did you do any pranks on this guy?" Sakura whispered softly.

"Of course not,Sakura-chan. This guy's scary."

"Ugly,Dickless, stop looking scared. It'll ruin our image."

"That guy's practically wants to kill us and you're worried about our image! You dumbass!"

"Ne, Sakura-chan,Sai-dumbass do you guys think he can smell fear?"

Sasuke,Hinata and Gaara who was rather near the trio immediately sweatdropped. 'Do they always argue with each other.' The trio wasn't even whispering. Hinata who really didn't want to see her best friend and her crush get killed said softly.

"Saku-chan,Naruto-kun,Sai-san, You do realize that you're not whispering right? You're just speaking in a normal volume while making it soung like you're whispering."

The trio looked shocked by Hinata's statement. To prove that they were shocked,their eyes widen and opened their mouths in a 'o' shape. (and not closing it for 15 minutes)

A fly flew in Naruto's mouth.

Said boy choked. Sakura was deperatly trying to help Naruto by punching his stomach repeatedly and painfully for Naruto. Sai was staring at them while drawing the scene on one of his scrolls.

Ibiki raised an eyebrow. The third hokage wanted him to keep an eye on them! Hmph. Didn't look much. Though he had to admit Team 7 was a rather fitting team. The fourth hokage's last student,the Kyuubi jinchuuriki,a Root ANBU and the daughter of Haruno Hiromi.

Well then. Let' see if they manage to pass his exam.

/

It turns out it was a written exam. Sai and Sakura had wrote down their answers without breaking a sweat quite opposite of Naruto who was having the worst time in his life(except for the time when he was out of ramen)

(Sorry I'm going to do a time skip so we're just gonna go to the forest of doom exam)

/

Team 7 stood at the entrance. The other teams had gone before them. Sakura was the one who insisted that they stayed back for a while much to Naruto's dismay.

"Sakura-chaaaaaan! Why did we wait? The other guys already left."

Sakura ignored the blonde's whining. She shifted her gaze to Sai. She looked very serious,Sai knowing that the pinkette wasn't playing around,gave an also serious expression. Naruto looked at his teammates worriedly.

"Hey guys! W-why are you looking like that?"

"Naruto I don't think it's safe in the forest."

"Well isn't that the point? I mean this an exam."

"I meant something else Naruto. Look let's just take a safe step. Naruto you know how to make shadow clones,right?"

"Uhuh. Why?"

"Make them and disguise them as us."

Naruto nodded at her demand and create hs clonec. Finally,there was at least 30 teams of Sai,Naruto and Sakura.

They all spread out in different directions including the real team 7.

/

Sasuke and his teammates ,Mako(Kisame) and Kyo (Itachi) jumped through the trees silently. They then encountered Team 7.

And again.

And again..

And again…

Until Sasuke snapped.

"What the hell is wrong with them?!" Sasuke screamed furiously. Itachi nudged his brother disaprovingly.

"Don't use foul words,otouto."

Kisame grinned. It was rare to see the youngest Uchiha losing his cool. Kisame couldn't blame him though,they had been seeing the remarkable Team 7 for at least six times now. And each of them were clones.

They heard a slight rustle in the bushes. Out came Orochimaru disguised as a Grass nin. Itachi looked at him wearily.

"Why are you here,Orochimaru?"

"The Ichibi jinchuuriki."

Itachi rose an eyebrow.

"Where's Sasori."

"He's unavailable for the time being."

/

Meanwhile Team 7 was on their way to the tower. Sai looked deep in thought. He ignored his teammates' constant bickering.

'That 'Kuro' kid.. Could he be Uchiha Sasuke?'

"Sakura-chan,it was a great idea making those clones dattebayo!"

Sakura smiled softly before looking at Sai with concern. She hated to admit it but she was fond of them. Unfortunately, Sakura wasn't who she really was, and neither was Sai. Unbeknowist to Naruto Sakura was actually a mole working for Akatsuki meanwhile Sai was a Root Anbu. 'Among the three of us,Naruto's the only one who's not lying about who he is' Sakura mused silently.

Team 7 continued their journey in silence.


	7. Sweet conflict

**Sorry but I'm going to do another time skip. So now there just gonna be the whole fighting part. If you guys have any idea for this story please leave a review. I hope enjoy the story. Oh,and sorry for not updating in a few days. I really didn't have any idea of what to korra does not own Naruto.**

"The first match will be Kyo(Itachi) against Aburume Shino"

As to not raise suspicion Kyo(itachi) reluctantly forfeit the match resulting Shino to be the winner.

The next fight was supposed to be Ino vs Neji.

Like Kyo(Itachi) Ino forfeit the match thus Neji became the winner.

Naruto vs Lee

It was quite a tie but fortunately with the help of Kyuubi's instruction and Naruto's pranking abilities he had won the fight.

Gaara vs Yaroi

Gaara obviously won the match.

Shino vs Sasuke

It was really an intense fight but Sasuke step up and won using some of his swordsman skills.

Hinata vs Sakura. (I know it's not fair that I write about their fight but I can't help myself. I've been daydreaming about their fight.}

Sakura stared at the screen clearly shocked. Sweat flowed down her forehead. She saw Hinata smiling at her nervously. The shy Hyuuga mouthed 'good luck' to her. Sakura stared at her blankly.

What do I do? I can't hurt Hinata-chan. What if it ends up like last time?

_Flashback_

5 year old Sakura stared at her cousin,Hikari. The dark haired girl looked shocked before smiling sadly as if she knew she was going to die. She clutched her stomach which was stabbed by green solid chakra. Her previous yellow dress was now blood red. Tears fell on her chubby cheeks as she fell limply on the ground.

_End Flashback_

Sakura didn't even know she had moved because now she was standing across from Hinata. The announcer had declared 'begun'. She stared at Hinata. The shy Hyuuga had not make a move yet. The pinkette slowly raised her hand in attempt to forfeit.

However in a flash a kunai was slung near her hand and Hinata was instantly wearing an angry expression. She mouthed 'don't' at Sakura. Said girl nodded numbly. In a flash Hinata charged at Sakura holding a kunai. Sakura held out her hand. Green chakra flooded out and shaped into a sword.

She stepped aside and tried to stab Hinata. The girl flip backwards. This was what happened repeatedly,Hinata tries to stab Sakura and Sakura avoids. (Sorry I don't know Hinata's style of fighting)

Suddenly Sakura,who was tired as she has a very low stamina,swiped Hinata's feet and swung her sword and brought it forward to stab Hinata. She almost stabbed Hinata when she frozed. Memories of her accident flooded her mind. Standing straight Sakura looked down,her bangs covering her face.

Slowly her sword dissolve. She raised both her hands and stated sternly.

"I forfeit."

Without letting anyone protest her decision Sakura walked out of the arena silently. Not even sparing a glance at her teammates bewildred expressions.

The announcer cleared his throat awkwardly.

"The winner is Hyuuga Hinata"

However,said girl didn't even seem to care as she stared at her friend's retreating back.

/

Sakura punched the wall angrily.

_'BAKA! Baka,baka,baka,baka,BAKA! How could I be so stupid?! I almost killed Hinata-chan. I'm a murderer.'_

"It's because of the girl isn't it?"

Sakura turned around to face the voice she knew too well.

"Sai. What are you doing here? Your match might be up. You wouldn't want to miss it,would you?"

"It was your cousin wasn't it?"

"You looked up my profile."

"Not all of it. Just a glimpse."

"The Haruno clan wasn't really a clan. Each member was a civillian. Ever since I was taken there I was isolated. Hikari's the only one who welcomed me. The only one who was my friend. She was pretty and a bit playful too. I was 5. It was my birthday. She surprised me by giving me a big chocolate cake. S-she… she was h-holding.. a knife. My chakra acted on its own. The next thing I know is she was bleeding.. and dieing. I could never forgive myself."

Tears rolled down her cheeks. Sai walked forwards and enveloped her in a warm hug. Her eyes widen for a second before softening lightly.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Based on my studies of our former classmates,the female population most likely want to be hugged and kissed by an attractive male in a time of distress. By the way,your breasts are small,Ugly"

"H-hentai."

In less than a minute the pinkette was standing five feet away from the ROOT Anbu.

**Sorry it's short. And there's probably a lot of grammar and spelling issues. I'm very very sorry if you're displeased by my story and I understand if none of you don't want to review**


End file.
